Los caballeros las prefieren brutas
by Allie-Jazz
Summary: Luego de su despedida de soltera, Bella llega a su apartamento pero descubre a su prometido y a su mejor amiga juntos. Bella buscará un room-mate y conocerá Edward, un escritor sin dinero y sin techo que aceptará un trabajo nada apropiado para un hombre.
1. Chapter 1

**Los caballeros las prefieren brutas**

**Capítulo 1**

**Decepción**

Bella Pov

Me encontraba bastante eufórica sentada al frente de un escenario donde hombres musculosos iban quitándose las prendas y quedándose desnudos, algo muy raro en mi, nada que yo haría regularmente me decía mi conciencia, pero me encontraba tan feliz en estos momentos que me alegro de hacer esto y divertirme.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, tengo 24 años, soy directora de una empresa de diseño y soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo porque mañana me caso con James, el hombre de mi vida, el hombre mas guapo, cariñoso, encantador, caballeroso y leal que pueda existir y mientras espero que las horas pasen para que sea su mujer en todas las palabras me encuentro en una discoteca celebrando mi despedida de soltera con mi mejor amiga Jessica que es la mejor de todas las amigas, mi amiga Ángela a la cual agradezco que este aquí porque sino quien nos controlaría y por supuesto mi hermana Alice, que como siempre ella fue la de la idea de toda esta celebración; aunque yo no la considero una despedida, es más no creo poder aguantar hasta mañana para ser la sra. de James Hyatt, realmente estoy feliz pero no es hora de pensar en eso es hora de disfrutar.

Bella se encontraba sentada observando y divirtiéndose mientras Jessica sentada a su lado recibía mensajes de texto una y otra vez a los cuales respondía incesantemente.

Ay, ya deja el celular Jessi, es mi despedida por Dios solo me vas a ver así una vez en mi vida amiga, ¿qué sucede? – dijo Bella que había notado desde hace un rato cómo Jessica recibía mensajes.

Bells no sabes lo que paso- dijo Jessica con una voz como de preocupación- mi mamá me acaba de mandar un texto y es que se puso mal con eso de que tiene la alergia tu sabes y me ha pedido que vaya a verla, de veras lo siento Bells, pero mira que mañana voy a estar todo el día contigo amiga, te lo prometo.

-Mas te vale Jessi, además acuérdate que eres mi madrina, no te me puedes perder.

Si mira, yo ya me voy si, diviértete amiga bye- dijo Jessica mientras se paraba y se iba.

Bye Jessi cuídate- se despidió Bella.

¿Qué paso?- pregunto Alice-¿A dónde se fue?

Es que mira que su mamá se puso mal y se tuvo que ir- dijo Bella contándole a Alice lo que le dijo Jessica.

-Hay que bueno que se fue, de veras Bella yo no sé como puede ser tu mejor amiga, de veras hermana te lo digo ya sabes que yo tengo un sexto sentido.

Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos, además Bella necesita descansar para mañana- dijo Ángela que era la que estaba mas sana de todas.

Hay Angie no te pongas así ahora mira…. – se quejó Alice

-No, ya es hora de irnos, vamos Bella ayúdame con Alice

-Ok ok ya vamos

Al llegar al departamento de Bella las tres entraron por la puerta y Bella se quedo parada estática en la sala observando lo que nunca pensó que sucedería. Allí se encontraba James en ropa interior y atado al sofá mirando directamente a Bella con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

Bella??? Qué haces…??? Pensé que tu…- balbuceaba James sin saber que decir.

De repente detrás del sillón apareció Jessica con un disfraz de novia un tanto revelador…, en realidad muy revelador.

Bells????- dijo Jessica con sus ojos muy abiertos.

Jessica!!!- gritaron Alice y Ángela a la vez mientras Bella no salía de su asombro.

Qué hacen aquí, que no se iban a ir donde Ángela???- pregunto cínicamente Jessica.

Ahí la vida de Bella se partió en dos, ella pensaba era de esas ilusas que creían tenerlo todo pero que no sabia que la mayoría de los hombres prefieren las mujeres no muy inteligentes… o sea…. Brutas, el asunto era toda una estrategia un arte que todas sabían menos ella porque la bruta no nace, la bruta se hace aunque algunas vengan con ese talento en los genes.

Mira Bella- decía Jessica sacándola de sus pensamientos con el abrigo ya puesto- antes de que empieces a gritar hermosa me parece tonto que tu y yo peleemos porque mira, piénsalo tu y yo hemos sido amigas por mucho tiempo.

Y si es así, porque no pensaste eso antes de acostarte con mi novio- dijo Bella bastante enojada.

Ya ya, no hay que hacer de esto una tragedia no???- intervino James.

Ahorita mismo coges tus cosas y te largas de aquí- le grito Bella.

Mira hermosa- dijo Jessica- lo q paso entre james y yo no tiene explicación….

Si quieres conservar esas dos neuronas que todavía tienes en recreo ¿CORRE POR TU PROPIO BIEN!!!- grito Bella acercándose hacia un caja de regalo que había sobre la mesa.

Jessica y James corrieron hacia la puerta pero entonces Bella se giro y empezó a lanzarles regalos mientras Ángela trataba de detenerla y Alice miraba todo demasiado callada viendo como James y Jessica desaparecían tras la puerta y Bella caía rendida al piso llorando.

Edward Pov

Estaba cansado de mi vida, era un completo desastre, abrí la puerta del departamento queriendo simplemente dejar mis cosas e irme a dormir, intentaba relajarme escuchando algo de música en mi ipod, Claro de Luna siempre me calmaba pero esta vez no era el caso.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la sala y de repente escuche a Jasper, mi mejor amigo diciendo mi nombre, me gire para verlo pero no debí hacerlo, el estaba en una situación un tanto embarazosa con su novia María que incluía poca ropa casi nada de ella y se encontraban encima del mueble mas largo de la sala.

Perdón, perdón, pero Jasper ya se te olvido poner en la puerta la señal???- dijo Edward disculpándose y dándose la vuelta rápidamente.

Lo siento, pero es que todo paso muy rápido, además que haces aquí, que no ibas a irte de fiesta y quedarte con Heidi???- pregunto Jasper subiéndose el pantalón y recogiendo su camisa mientras su novia se vestía.

Si, pero discutimos y terminamos y además su papá me boto del trabajo ya vez …- dijo Edward, realmente no le había ido bien, termino con su novia y perdió su trabajo, esperaba poder estar tranquilo al llegar a su departamento pero llega y se encuentra con esto…

Hay hermano, yo te dije que no te metieras con la hija de tu jefe, eso no es nada bueno- dijo Jasper ya vestido y con su novia detrás de el que le mandaba miradas un tanto sugerentes a Edward mientras este pensaba en que el dolor de cabeza no se le iba a quitar con nada ahora que Maria lo veía de esa forma.

Mira hermano, aprovechando que estamos conversando te tengo que decir algo- le dijo Jasper- Maria se va a mudar conmigo aquí al departamento.

Edward pensó estar alucinando – como se te ocurre hombre, la convivencia acaba con el amor- dijo antes de saber siquiera lo que hablaba- pero…..igual y los felicito- dijo Edward resignado.

Hay amorcito ahora que ya esta todo claro no puedo creer que me venga a vivir contigo estoy muy emocionada- dijo Maria y beso a Jasper. En ese momento Edward supo que debía buscar trabajo y una nueva casa.

Bella Pov

Yo no me voy a poner mal si el me puso los cachos con esa tonta - dijo Bella que se encontraba sentada en sus muebles en compañía de Ángela quien le había llevado agua para que se calme y de Alice que se encontraba limpiándole el delineador corrido por haber llorado.- a decir verdad me hizo un favor y ahora puedo estar sola, completamente sola…. Estoy sola- Bella dijo lo ultimo poniéndose a llorar nuevamente mientras Alice la abrazaba reconfortándola.

-Mira bella tranquilízate pronto todo esto va a pasar – dijo Ángela

Pero Ángela, haber dime como es que tú y Ben están tan felices- le pregunto Bella.

-Es que mira Bella yo creo que Ben y yo somos el uno para el otro….

-Pero yo creía que James era mi otra mitad- la interrumpió Bella

Eso no es cierto Bella, el prefirió a Jessica y ella es ….. bruta- dijo Alice – que bueno que no te casaste con el hermana, ya va a llegar el hombre que te va a hacer feliz, ya lo verás- la animo Alice

-Tienes razón- dijo Bella mas animada- mañana resurgiré de las cenizas.

-Siiiiiii como el gato Félix- grito Alice emocionada.

-Es como el ave fénix Alice- le corrigió Ángela, haciendo que Bella sonría ampliamente.

-Ay, como sea, eso significa compras-grito Alice.

………………………

Esa noche ni Edward ni Bella pudieron dormir, Edward por los ruidos y Bella por la tristeza pero lo que no sabían era que muy pronto las cosas iban a cambiar….. y mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Oportunidades**

Bella Pov

Lo mejor sería irme a trabajar, pensaba Bella probablemente si se quedaba en casa recordaría otra vez lo que había hecho que su vida perfecta parezca un mal chiste.

Se levanto somnolienta y se preparó café lista para ir a trabajar y tener que ver a su ex mejor amiga durante el día pero al menos tendría como salvavidas a Alice y Ángela que se encontrarían trabajando con ella.

Salió rumbo a su trabajo y al llegar notó que Jessica aún no había llegado así que no la vería mucho, después fue a su oficina e inicio su día. En ese momento entraron Alice y Ángela que al parecer se dieron cuenta de la llegada de Bella y creían que no debería estar allí.

-Hola Alice, hola Ángela- saludó Bella intentando un saludo entusiasta, pero era muy mala mentirosa y sus amigas se dieron cuenta que ella aún no estaba bien.

-Hola Bella, ¿no sería mejor que regreses a casa?, en realidad no hay mucho trabajo hoy…-dijo Alice tratando de convencer a su hermana que lo mejor sería irse.

-Si Bella, porque no vas a casa nosotras nos encargamos- ayudó Ángela.

-No chicas estoy bien, además trabajar me va a despejar la mente no quiero estar encerrada-_llorando y comiendo helado mientras me pregunto que hice mal _pensó Bella.

-Pero Bella, ¡ya se! Mejor vamos de compras anda Bella di que si- dijo Alice.

-No Alice, me quedaré a trabajar.

-¡Cariño! como estas, ya me enteré, no te preocupes, vamos a encontrar la forma de vengarnos de esa bruja de Jessica- dijo Alec el amigo muy gay de Bella que acababa de entrar a la oficina.

-Hola Alec, de veras estoy bien porque todos me preguntan lo mismo.

-Hay preciosa es que es más que obvio además ya te dije que mejor me dejes a mi escoger a tus parejas pero no te niegas si sabes que yo tengo buen gusto- dijo Alec desviando la conversación

-No Alec ya basta los tres déjenme trabajar y vayan a trabajar ustedes- dijo Bella

Los tres se fueron ya que no querían hacer enojar a Bella. Durante el transcurso del día a Bella le fue fatal en el trabajo, perdió dos clientes, se avergonzó a si misma y se cayó al bajar las escaleras apresuradamente. Definitivamente hoy no era su día.

Edward Pov

Edward prácticamente se levantó como un zombie y se vistió lentamente, solo quería salir de ese departamento que de un día a otro se había vuelto muy ruidoso y no de la manera que a él le agradaba, porque una cosa era escuchar a las chicas a las que el hacía gritar y otra cosa era escuchar a su mejor amigo y a su novia teniendo sexo.

Salió del departamento no sin antes decirle a Jasper a través de la puerta que ya se iba. Mientras manejaba su auto pensaba que tenía que conseguir un trabajo para poder buscar un departamento en el que pudiera vivir tranquilamente, pero sabía que no tenía dinero suficiente para pagar un departamento por eso la urgencia de encontrar un trabajo

Pensó en visitar a sus viejas "amigas" para ver si podía quedarse con alguna de ellas en lo que él encontraba un departamento, sin embargo al buscarlas o estaban casadas o no querían volver a verlo.

-¡Lárgate y no vuelvas más me entendiste!-y lo siguiente que sintió fue una cachetada mientras le cerraban la puerta en la cara.

Allí va Cristina pensó Edward, subió a su auto y empezó a manejar. Sólo le quedaba una opción y sabía que prefería irse mil veces al infierno antes de recurrir a esto sin embargo tenía que hablarlo antes con Jasper pues a pesar de todo sabía que su amigo lo aconsejaría bien, después de todo ya tenía donde ir si encontraba trabajo se decía mientras miraba un cartel que había despegado del ultimo poste que se había encontrado.

Bella Pov

-Realmente estoy mal, muy muy mal- dijo Bella que estaba sentada junto a Alec y Ángela pues Alice había salido de compras.

-Hay cariño, ya no te deprimas mira hay que irnos y cerrar por hoy la oficina- le aconsejó Alec.

-¿Saben que necesito?-preguntó Bella pues se le acababa de ocurrir una idea.

-Sí, cantidades masivas de alcohol- dijo Alec.

-Ir a tu casa y descansar-dijo Ángela.

-No, necesito un compañero de piso-dijo Bella sonriendo abiertamente a sus amigos.

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó Ángela.

-Si, muy segura.

Cuatro horas, 150 carteles y 5 litros de agua después, Bella se encontraba en el sillón de su casa junto a sus amigos esperando por las personas interesadas en ser su compañero de piso.

-¿Alec no podías hacer un cartel un poco más normal?- preguntó Bella con un cartel en las manos que decía:

_Bella… una chica genial busca _

_compañero de piso genial _

_informes apartamento 204._

-¿Hay linda que no sabes que yo no puedo hacer nada normal?-le respondió Alec.

-Bueno ¿no podías poner al menos sólo mujeres?-preguntó Ángela.

-Y si aparece un chico súper guapo¿ lo va a echar así nada mas?-dijo Alec.

-Ay Alec ¿que no entiendes que yo no quiero saber nada de cromosomas XY?-dijo Bella.

-Bueno luego lo discutimos ahora pasemos a las entrevistas-dijo Ángela.

Edward Pov.

-Pero hombre no tienes que irte yo no te estoy echando-dijo Jasper

-No Jasper es que es mejor que me vaya

-¿Al menos tienes dinero? Según lo que me dijiste ninguna de tus "amigas" te quiso ayudar.

-Aún tengo una opción Jazz-dijo Edward

-¿No lo estarás siquiera pensando no?- inquirió Jasper- Noooo, ¿Rosalie Hale?

-Si, ella misma- Rosalie Hale la exitosa directora de la revista _Glamour_ y la mujer más temida del planeta pensó Edward.

-La señorita Rosalie Hale-preguntó Edward al recepcionista.

-La señorita Hale está ocupada señor.

-Entonces la espero por aquí-dijo Edward

-De acuerdo- añadió el recepcionista mientras volvía a contestar el teléfono.

De pronto Edward escuchó unos gritos que se hacían más fuertes y se giró para ver que sucedía

-PUES SI NO LE GUSTO LO QUE LE DIJE SE VA AHORA MISMO-gritó Rosalie

-YO SOY LA MEJOR CONSEJERA DE MUJERES ESTA REVISTA Y MIS COLUMNAS SON LAS MEJORES DE ESTE PAIS SEÑORITA-gritó la otra mujer.

-LO QUE ES ES UNA BRUJA AMARGADA AHORA SALGA DE MI OFICINA ANTES QUE LLAME A SEGURIDAD Y LA SAQUEN DE AQUÍ-le respondió Rosalie, entonces la mujer empezó a hacer una especie de conjuro inentendible.

-NO SEA PATÉTICA VOCALICE-le dijo Rosalie.

La mujer se giró y vio a Edward se acerco y empezó a echarle un conjuro a él

-No señora no me haga eso yo ni siquiera trabajo aquí-le dijo Edward

Rosalie lo vio y al reconocerlo se rió por lo que la mujer le hacía hasta que esta se fue.

-Edward Cullen- dijo Rosalie.

-¿Esa señora me echó una maldición o me parece?- pregunto Edward acercándose

-¿Qué haces acá?- inquirió Rosalie

-Estaba pasando por el frente y quise venir a saludarte- mintió Edward

-¡¿Qué haces acá!?- le preguntó nuevamente Rosalie ya que no iba a creer la basura de respuesta que Edward le había dado

-Mmm.. necesito trabajo

-Mira que casualidad se me acaba de abrir una vacante- le dijo Rosalie sonriendo de una manera un poco malvada.

-Escribir el bloque de Madame Mon Amoure? ¿Estas loca?- le dijo Edward a Rosalie ya en la oficina de esta.

-Si, o ¿que acaso no eres capáz?- le dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa de burla.

-No es eso, es que ¿escribir consejos del corazón?-dijo Edgard

-Es porque no tienes- le dijo Rosalie

-No, es que creo que las mujeres que leen esas columnas son….

-Básicas dijo Rosalie

-Brutas dijo Edward

-Pues sabes que, esas mujeres brutas saben como sacar plata a sus maridos y novios y esa plata va al arca de mi revista así que por mí ¡larga vida a las brutas! vamos Edward tómalo o déjalo.

..

Bella Pov

Después de 2 horas entre adictas al chicle, adolescentes independientes, viudas, y otro tanto mas entro un hombre, alto, musculoso, cabello bronce y ojos verdes con una sonrisa de impacto …pero era hombre

-Bueno que hago canto bailo… -pregunto Edward un poco inseguro y nervioso

-

Bella se removía inquieta mientras Ángela contestaba

-hay es que mira se nos olvido…esto solo es para mujeres

-Bueno no importa gracias de todos modos-dijo Edward parándose y yéndose sin embargo escucho lo que conversaban Bella Ángela y Alec

-Sabes debería ser también para gays, digo somos casi iguales y nos gustan las mismas cosas…nos entendemos-dijo Alec

-Si yo creo que es buena idea-dijo Bella

-De acuerdo entonces también gays- terminó Ángela.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Conociéndonos**

Bella Pov

Estoy exhausta, todo el día de ayer tuve que soportar las opiniones de Alec y Ángela que dicho sea de paso nunca estaban de acuerdo y no me ayudaban en nada, ayer tampoco puede dormir y aún no he podido encontrar un compañero de piso, realmente estoy pensando en dejar todo esto y sacar ese anuncio de mi puerta, he pasado de viudas a personas con trastornos, realmente no me esta yendo nada bien- pensaba Bella mientras se preparaba para otro día más en su vida.

Llegó a la oficina un poco más temprano de lo común y se sentó a pensar en lo que le sucedía, realmente no tenía idea de porque estaba yéndole tan mal, pensaba en que tenía un negocio próspero, era una diseñadora de interiores reconocida, había tenido el novio más atento del mundo o eso creía ella y ahora todo le estaba yendo mal.

Pensó en Charlie, su padre, ya no estaba con ella murió dos años atrás y era en momentos como este que deseaba tenerlo a su lado, por otra parte estaba su madre, nunca la conoció a fondo ya que murió cuando su hermana nació y ella tenía solo un año, solo la tenía a ella, a su hermana…. Y hablando del diablo- pensó Bella.

-Belly Bells!!!- gritó Alice entrando a la oficina de su hermana- ¿Cómo estás?, ya me contaron Alec y Ángela lo que estas haciendo, porque no me avisaste hubiera salido una hora antes del centro comercial, hablando de eso encontré un vestido que te va a quedar divino y con unos zapatos que combinan perfectos, tenemos que salir….

-Para ya Alice, Dios como es posible que nunca se te acabe el aire para hablar-dijo Bella

-Ay Bella como si no me conocieras eres mi hermana-respondió Alice-además ahora que me acuerdo yo vine para que me cuentes eso de que estas buscando compañero de piso.

-Pues mira Alice, el departamento es muy grande para que yo viva y lo pague sola

-Pero Bella te podrías ir a vivir conmigo, soy tu hermana….

-No Alice, no es que no quiera es solo que prefiero que las cosas estén así no creo poder soportar tu estilo de vida sabes que te quiero y eso pero no es necesario que me quede contigo.

-Bueno Bells pero eso te costara por lo menos una semana de compras

-Claro Alice, claro…

-Ya llegó por quien tanto lloraban –dijo Alec entrando por la puerta.

-Oye esa es mi frase, no puedes usarla-replicó Alice.

-Claro que no

-Claro que sí

-Que no

-Que si

-No

-Si

-No

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiii-gritó Alice

-Vale linda no hace falta que grites-dijo Alec dándose por vencido- ¿cómo estás Bella?

-Bien Alec, bien

-No, no estas bien ya ves ya decía yo que debías haber aceptado a ese hombre de cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes y sonrisa que mata como tu compañero de piso.

-¿Quién????-gritó Alice-cuéntamelo todo de una buena vez Isabella Marie Swan, te lo exijo como tu hermana menor.

-Agggh … vale, ayer mientras hacíamos las entrevistas entró un chico que estaba interesado en lo del departamento pero nada mas.

-¿Cómo que nada más???-dijo Alec- era un encanto, alto, musculoso pero no tano, ojos verdes esmeralda, cabello cobrizo y desordenado y una sonrisa de un dios. Estaba para comérselo.

-Y porque no lo aprobaste Bella???- dijo Alice- que tenía de malo.

-Que era hombre, no entienden ustedes dos que no quiero tener que ver nada con ningún hombre???

-Pero Bella…-se quejó Alice.

-Pero nada- la interrumpió Bella- vayan a trabajar.

Y con eso salieron de la oficina y se dedicaron a hacer su trabajo.

Edward Pov

Estaba considerando siquiera el hacer ESO, no me lo podía creer, pero como dicen cuando hay la necesidad hay que hacer cualquier cosa- pensaba Edward mientras se encontraba en su nueva oficina escribiendo un artículo para la revista en lña que tuvo que aceptar trabajo, con Rosalie Hale como su jefa, que mal se oía eso.

-Hey Cullen, deja de soñar despierto, ¿ya está mi artículo?- le dijo Rosalie en un tono amenazador desde la puerta.

-Eehhh si ya me falta poco, ahora lo termino y te lo llevo-dijo Edward.

-Solo apúrate que no tengo todo el día.

_10 minutos después_

-Vaya Edward, me sorprendes, este trabajo está muy completo, muy filosófico- dijo Rosalie en un aparente gesto de asombro.

-Bueno eso ya lo sabía…- dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Vuélvelo a hacer- dijo Rosalie.

-¿Qué?? Pero si tú acabas de decir que estaba muy completo y filosófico- dijo Edward sorprendido por la orden.

-Exacto, está tan completo que aburre con solo leer dos palabreas, por Dios Edward son consejos para mujeres, no una conferencia de paz-dijo Rosalie molesta.

-Pero que quieres que haga, yo no soy mujer para dar consejos.

-Pues conéctate con tu lado femenino y más te vale que sea rápido porque si no puedes hacer eso hasta mañana, puedes ir dejando tu carta de renuncia en la recepción, ahora sal de mi oficina- le ordenó Rosalie

Edward salió y se fue a un bar, en el camino llamó a Jasper para que lo acompañe, necesitaba un trago urgentemente.

--Vaya hermano, trabajar para ella te va a convertir en un alcohólico y más aún dando consejos para mujeres….jajajaj- se burló Jasper.

-Si ríete de mis desgracias, mal amigo- le dijo Edward.

-Ya no te enojes, mírale el lado bueno si haces un buen trabajo te va a pagar bien.

-Si en eso tienes razón, bueno ya me voy hay algo más que tengo que hacer.

-Y ya conseguiste donde quedarte????- preguntó Jasper saliendo del bar con Edward.

-Eso es lo que voy a hacer ahorita mismo.

Bella Pov.

Era tarde y llegué al edificio donde vivía, al entrar miré el anuncio del departamento y lo quité del muro.

-Bueno creo que eso es todo.

-Espera, espera- alguien me dijo. Me volteé para ver quien era y entonces lo vi. Era aquel dios griego de ojos verdes y pelo brocínio.

-Ssssí????, se te ofrece aaalgo???- dije con un tartamudeo.

-Si, es que ayer cuando vine se me olvidó explicarte algo….-dijo Edward poniéndose nervioso.

-Si dime- dijo Bella un poco extrañada.

-Hummm bueno es que yo soy… ya sabes

- No, no se ¿quieres explicarte por favor???

- Eehhh si es que es un poco complicado, es que mi padres todavía no lo saben asi que….

- Que, que a que te refieres- dijo Bella

-Que yo…. soy….gay-esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

-Ah ya veo bueno creo que encontré compañero de departamento- dijo Bella con una sonrisa- Isabella Swan, pero puedes decirme Bella- le dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Edward Cullen, todo un gusto- le dijo sonriéndole al ángel que acababa de encontrar pues al ver sus ojos color chocolate supo que no habían ojos más hermosos que esos. Toda ella era como un sueño, un ángel que Dios le había enviado.

-Bueno pasa para que veas el departamento anda vamos ven conmigo- le dijo Bella sonriéndole y tomándole la mano, al hacerlo una corriente pasó desde su mano hasta su ultima terminación nerviosa, lo soltó rápidamente y se sonrojo.

A Edward este gesto le pareció encantador y le sonrió, sabía que su mentira le iba a causar problemas pero iba a estar dispuesto a enfrentarlos con tal de conocerla a ella.

_**Bueno este es el tercer capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios chicas es mi primera historia y no se si estaré haciendo bien las cosas así que estoy abierta a sugerencias. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo besos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Buenos y malos consejos**

Bella Pov

-Bueno y dime, ¿cómo te fue en la fiesta?- preguntó Bella a su hermana mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-_Pues si, me fue bien, no sabes la fiesta estuvo divina, aunque la decoración hubiera sido mejor, o sea como se les ocurre combinar anaranjado y azul ultramar, no eso fue un desastre pero en general estuvo bien. Y tú qué me dices ¿ya comprobaste que el tal Edward no es un psicópata?_

-Ay Alice, no crees que si no lo supiera ya lo habría sacado antes de que me mate?

_-Y…..¿ya comprobaste si es gay?_

-Claro que sí Alice no hay ni necesidad se le nota a 1000 Km. que no le gustan las mujeres.

-_Pero no me vas a negar que está guapo ¿no?_

-Alice ¿qué estas diciendo?

_-Ay hermanita no te sulfures, solo te estoy preguntando si es guapo según tu opinión, ¿no te gusta ni siquiera un poquito?_

-¿Cómo me va a gustar Edward, cómo se te ocurre? No te estoy diciendo que es gay

_-Bueno pues menos mal, digo menos mal que es gay ¿no? porque está una tentación grandísima para convertirlo en tipo transicional._

-Ay Alice ni transicional ni interespacial, no quiero saber nada de hombres por lo menos en un buen tiempo- le respondió Bella saliendo del baño.

_-Bueno, bueno ya dejemos el tema no se te olvide entonces que hoy nos encontramos a las 3 en el centro comercial, necesitas un cambio urgente de ropa, ok bye._

-Bueno en eso quedamos ¿no?-Bella respondió mientras bajaba las escaleras, pero entonces levantó la vista y vio a Edward muy cerca de ella y tiró el teléfono.

Edward la vio y ella a él, pero como despertando del trance ambos se agacharon a recoger el teléfono y el se lo dio a Bella, al dárselo ella sintió una electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo y se sonrojó mientras el seguía mirándola, ella agachó la cabeza y se fue a la cocina, lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

Edward Pov

-Te lo digo hombre, el rey de los gays- decía Edward a Jasper por teléfono mientras se afeitaba.

_-No tú no vas a poder con eso, ni de riesgos, no creo que hubiera sido mejor que te hubieras hecho pasar por obispo, jajajaja._

-¿Si?, pues eso va a estar bien difícil porque Bella es…. No se, como te explico- bella, hermosa, sencilla, la mujer que lo hacía perder la cabeza, sin embargo no sabía como describirla.

_-Que, entonces ¿te gusta?-preguntó Jasper._

-No se Jasper….

_-Pues bueno, te tocó fingir_

-¿Tu crees que se lo crea?

_-Bueno pues ahí creo que te tocó sacar tu lado metrosexual ¿no?-le dijo Jasper en tono burlón_

-Ey tranquilo que aquí hay hombre y mucho.

_-Ya ya no te enojes hermano solo bromeaba pero eso si que vas a hacer si te gusta.-preguntó Jasper sabiendo del problema en que su amigo se iba a meter._

-Pues creo que ahí toca controlar las hormonas-dijo Edward mientras salía del baño para ir a su habitación, en ese momento se chocó con Bella que bajaba las escaleras quien por el susto tiró el teléfono que traía, estaba hermosa con esa camiseta sin mangas y ese short diminuto que hacía que sus piernas se vean más largas, se agachó y recogió el teléfono, al dárselo sus manos chocaron y sintió una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, al ver a Bella ella se sonrojo lo cual el pensó era un gesto adorable y la vio alejarse hacia la cocina mirándola embobado.

Al salir de su trance se despidió de su amigo y se fue al trabajo no sin antes despedirse de Bella, al llegar pasó por la oficina de Rosalie la cual se encontraba hablando por teléfono pero al verlo hizo chasquer los dedos e hizo un gesto con la mano para que el se acerque.

-Si, si eso sería todo, de acuerdo Adiós.-dijo ella colgando el teléfono- Edward, Edward, Edward, este artículo está pero que el anterior así que mas te vale escribir algo que sea real o sino me temo que vas a quedarte sin trabajo ahora retírate- le dijo a Edward sin darle tregua a defenderse.

Edward solo salio y se fue a su oficina pensando que podría hacer para salir de su problema, mientras prendía su computadora.

-Las tenebrosas primeras citas…uhhh-dijo Edward para si mismo-fácil. Empezó a escribir y se frustró al ver que nada de lo que escribía era bueno.

-¿Cuántas primeras citas he tenido?- se pregunto a si mismo- miles.- en ese momento empezó a sonar su teléfono y se dio cuenta que era Jasper contesto aliviado necesitaba un descanso.

-Hola- dijo Edward de manera calmada.

-Y ¿cómo amaneció la dra. Mon Amour?-dijo una voz más gruesa al otro lado del teléfono que después se convirtió en una carcajada

-¿Emmet? ¡qué? ¿JASPER LE DIJISTE?-terminó gritando.

-ya ya calmadito hombre que si no te puedes arrugar doctorcita jajajaja- le respondió Emmet que se encontraba en compañía de Jasper.

-Es MADAME idiota- le respondió Edward- y ya no me molesten que me desconcentran.

-Ay y yo pensé que lo estaba disfrutando- dijo Jasper.

-Es el peor trabajo que me pudo tocar, porque no entiendo ni cinco a las mujeres.

-Ay Eddie yo tengo una pagina de mujeres, mira dice "hacemos realidad sus más oscuras fantasías"- le dijo Emmet mientras Jasper y él se botaban de la risa.

-No ya en serio chicos necesito ayuda, mira sabes que Rosalie aceptó publicar lo que yo escribiera sin leerlo.

-No te das cuenta hombre tienes en tus manos el poder de hacer que las mujeres cambien de opinión. Mira anota lo que te voy a decir

-No creo que sea buena idea chicos- dijo Jasper.

-Ya ya gasparín desaparece yo le voy a ayudar a Eddie

-Basta los dos y Emmet deja de llamarme Eddie sabes que lo aborrezco.

-Ya escribe 'queridas amigas'…haber mmm ya se 'para que queremos tanta libertad, no controlemos tanto a nuestros hombres si queremos retenerlos'

A Edward no le pareció tan mala idea y comenzó a escribir

-Espera, espera –dijo Edward

-De veras lo vas a escribir?- preguntó Jasper

-Si, milagrosamente Emmet está usando el cerebro de maní que tiene.

-Oigan sigo aquí- dijo Emmet.

-Ya Emmet continua- dijo Edward.

-'No les llevemos la contraria jamás…..amigas en conclusión todas queremos llegar a la segunda cita, por lo tanto complázcanlo en todo dejen que él elija todo y muy importante no lo llame al día siguiente y otra cosa importante no opinen en absolutamente nada'-terminó Emmet después de media hora hablando

-Bueno no está tan mal- dijo Edward- bueno esto va directo hacia Rosalie- y lo mando por Internet al correo electrónico de su jefa.

Bella Pov

-Ay ya hermana espabílate mira tenemos que irnos ya para tu casa- dijo Alice mientras paraba a Bella de su escritorio.

-Pero por que Alice que estas haciendo-le dijo Bella que no sabia que ocurría.

-Mira tu no eres de las que se sienta sin hacer nada así que ya te conseguí una cita con Erick Yorkie es un amigo de un amigo de veras tienes que salir y yo te voy a arreglar porque te va a esperar en el restaurante a las 7 y no tenemos mucho tiempo…..

-Alice ¿que hiciste?- le dijo Bella- porque insistes en que salga cuando te he dicho que yo no quiero salir.

-Pero Bella, por favor no lo puedes plantar así nada mas por favor..

-Pero si yo ni siquiera sabia de la cita y no, no quiero ir.

-Bella por favor hazlo por mi siiiiii por favor- dijo Alice mientras ponia su carita de cordero a medio morir, una carita a la que nadie se resistía.

-De acuerdo Alice pero solo por esta vez- dijo Bella rindiéndose y dejándose llevar.

Después de 2 horas Alice se fue y Bella iba a salir cuando se cruzó con Edward.

-¿Vas a salir?- preguntó Edward.

-Si, bueno tengo una cita a ciegas que mi hermana me hizo- dijo Bella.

-Y ¿estas segura que ya quieres salir?- pregunto Edward.

-Pues la verdad no se, después de todo lo que pasó con James es difícil volver a empezar y aún más con un tipo al que le gustan los marcianos y su nombre del face es Cosmos- dijo Bella recordando lo que su hermana le había dicho sobre los gustos de Erick.

-¿Cosmos? Y tu estas segura que el tipo es de esta galaxia -le pregunto haciéndola reir.

-No se pero ya voy tarde, chao- y se giró para irse.

-Bella….- la llamó Edward.-nada, es solo que creo que habría que ser muy marciano para no decirte que estas muy linda.

-Gracias- y Bella se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla dejándolo estático mientras ella se iba.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Las Tenebrosas Primeras Citas**

Bella Pov

Me encontraba en un restaurante un tanto extraño frente a un desconocido con nombre interespacial sonriendo sin saber de qué y con el único pensamiento que quería salir de allí

-Muy lindo el lugar ¿no?-dije como para intentar romper el hielo.

- Si y fíjate una cosa, este es el único lugar en el que yo como fuera de mi casa, aquí ningún producto es hidropónico y ningún pollo es beneficiado- dijo en un tono muy serio.

-¿Te cuidas mucho cierto?- dije mirándolo y sin poder entender lo que decía realmente.

-Bueno en realidad lo que me tiene así es un desarrollo moral que precisamente estoy haciendo en este momento, así fue como conocí a Alice, Alice era mi caso –dijo mientras yo no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

En ese momento trajeron nuestra comida y yo no recordaba en qué momento había ordenado, me pusieron un plato en frente y lo único que tenia era una hoja de lechuga diminuta, unos guisantes y una cosa roja en forma de pelotita de futbolito ¿Qué era eso?

-Espero que no te moleste que haya ordenado por ti, es que como ya me conocen en este lugar solo les pedí que trajeran lo acostumbrado, ¿sabias que eso es lo único que necesita el hombre para vivir? - dijo señalando mi plato- eso y esto- dijo sacando una cosa como una botella de vidrio pero con un diseño de rombos enormes.

-Y eso ¿qué es?- pregunte fingiendo interés con una sonrisa

-Agua, linda jaja somos 80% de agua, el agua es el único elemento del cosmos, cosmos- repitió señalándose y riendo mientras yo solo sonreía falsamente preguntándome en qué había pensado al aceptar salir con el- que mantiene las propiedades que tu imprimas con tu pensamiento sean positivas o pensamientos negativos el agua es pura energía positiva- y procedió a servirme un poco en mi vaso – fíjate un amigo y yo teníamos una linda teoría, te va a encantar….- yo solo sonreí y desee con todas mis fuerzas q eso se acabe y pueda irme a casa.

-Verás Jhon y yo pensamos que el ser humano era una especie de phito- plancton, phito plancton ¿entiendes?- dijo riéndose y yo solo me reí con él- jajajaj, phito – plancton- dijo casi sollozando tapándose la cara, no sabía en qué momento había pasado de reír a llorar - hay Bella discúlpame me sobreactué.

- Hay no, no te preocupes, más bien deliciosa la comida, mmm voy un momentito al baño no me demoro ¿sí?- dije parándome y tomando mi bolso decidida a irme de allí, era suficiente por hoy, la cita con Erick fue todo un fracaso..

Edward Pov

Me encontraba sentado en la oficina de Rosalie mientras ella leía en voz alta el artículo que había escrito sobre las primeras citas, mientras ella a cada palabra se veía cada vez más disgustada.

-…_No pierda el tiempo en cenas o bailes, si la lleva a un hotel en la primera cita considérela exitosa, no pida exclusividad, la monogamia aburre- _dijo poniendo entonación a sus palabras y me miró.

-Obvio- respondí y me di cuenta que había cometido el peor error de mi vida.

- Tú, ¿Qué estabas pensando al escribir Esta MAMARRACHADA?- dijo elevando la voz y poniéndose furiosa.

-¿Cómo así?, son consejos genuinos, sabiduría real masculina- dije intentando defenderme.

-Reales son las ganas que tienen de golpearte las seguidoras de Madame Mon Amour que vinieron personalmente, mira la cantidad de e-mails que te enviaron- dijo arrojándome un montón de papeles que yo tome en mis manos para poder leerlas.

-Ushhh- dije al leer lo que escribieron esas mujeres- tu ganas voy a redactar mi carta de renuncia- dije pensando en que ya era hora de librarme de este trabajo que solo me traía problemas y dolores de cabeza.

-Un momento ahí, ¿qué carta de renuncia?, tu no vas a ninguna parte, está en juego tu cabeza si, pero la mía también- dijo sentándose en su silla- así que te vas a tu oficina y escribes algo que reivindique a Madame Mon Amour y A. Mi Revista.

Solo me quedó salir y dirigirme a mi oficina era malo tener que escribir algo de lo que no tenía idea pero era peor ver y enfrentarse a una Rosalie enfurecida. Salí rumbo al departamento de Jasper realmente necesitaba descargar mi frustración, al llegar lo encontré en compañía de Emmett y lo único que puede hacer fue darle una mirada acusadora.

-¿Qué paso Eddie? Por u´q traes esa cara, ya deberían haberte dado una oficina y un aumento de sueldo- dijo Emmett mientras me veía con su habitual sonrisa.

-Voy a matarte Emmett de veras, por tu culpa Rosalie se puso furiosa y la revista recibió demandas, eso del enfoque femenino es más difícil de lo que creí- dije suspirando y sentándome.

-Hay pero que malagradecidas- dijo Emmett.

-Es que de verdad nunca voy a entender el pensamiento femenino- dije nuevamente frustrado.

-Pero hermano con tanta chica con la que has andado ¿no se te quedó nada grabado?- dijo Jasper como si fuera algo muy fácil.

-Es que no se trata de recordar, se trata de entender- respondí-mejor dicho decirles lo que quieren oír aunque eso no les sirva para nada.

-Ya sé lo que tú necesitas hermano, un lugar donde relajarte y mujeres que te complazcan- dijo Emmett mirándome y moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

- Ya sé a dónde tengo que ir- respondí

Dos horas después me encontraba en el comedor de mi departamento intentando escribir algo y no se me ocurría nada. En ese momento entró Bella vestida solo con una bata de seda que le llegaba encima de la rodilla y dos vestidos en cada una de sus manos.

-Edward, Edward, dime ¿este? O ¿este?- me preguntó mostrándome dos vestidos.

-Ehm, ee, ese ese- señalé el de la derecha.

-¿Este, seguro?-me preguntó.

-Si, si ese, que.. ¿Reunión de trabajo?- pregunte.

-Mmm no otra cita, es que en la de anoche me fue terrible, tengo una suerte con eso, resulto un friki completo y mi hermana para compensarme según ella me escogió otra cita- dijo y luego se dio vuelta para ir a su cuarto.

Estaba intentando escribir cuando de nuevo entro Bella ya vestida o eso creí.

-Edward ¿me haces un favor?- dijo parándose a mi lado y dándose la vuelta-¿me subes aquí? – dijo y me di cuenta que estaba con el sierre del vestido abajo y se le veía una parte del conjunto de ropa interior que usaba. En ese momento usé todo mi autocontrol para poder subirle el sierre y nada más- Listo- dije cuando termine.

-Gracias, vivir contigo es mucho mejor que con una mujer.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre y fui a abrir, el tipo me dio mala espina así que en cuanto salieron del departamento fui tras de ellos.

Bella Pov

Me encontraba en un restaurante y el chico que tenía delante de mí era guapo, rubio, ojos celestes… pero algo debía tener… algo me decía que esto no iba a ir bien.

-Ahí, gracias- dijo Mike Newton deteniendo a la mesera que le servía vino en su copa. Se llevó la copa a los labios y se la bebió de un solo trago y sonrió. Yo solo le sonreí en respuesta y tome un poco de vino de mi copa.

Miré alrededor del bar y luego me giré hacia él que me veía de forma extraña.

-y ¿A ese tipo lo conoces o qué?- pregunto.

-¿A quién?- pregunté desconcertada.

-Sí, si a ese que te le quedaste viendo, yo te ví, mira yo te voy a gradecer un favor si, si sales conmigo que tengas foco me entendiste, aquí- dijo señalándose- one to one no estés pendiente del bar.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- le dije.

-Que yo no voy a estar saliendo contigo para.. para que me hagas pasar un ridículo prestándole atención al de la otra mesa.-dijo como si su explicación fuera de lo más razonable.

-Y… yo creo que se te está subiendo el vino a la cabeza ¿no?- le dije alejando la botella de él.

-Mira tú tienes tu mundito lleno de hombres, mira vives con un hombre, luego te la pasas coqueteándole al mesero porque yo te vi y ahora miras al tipo de la otra mesa.. aunque yo también te puedo demostrar que se me divertir- me dijo para luego tocarme la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Estás loco? Déjame en paz si- dije parándome y tomando mis cosas, estaba realmente molesta.

-Siéntate, siéntate, siéntate que aquí no ha pasado nada- dijo como si nada. En ese momento vi a Edward detrás de él y me hacía señas entonces comprendí que iba a ayudarme.

Edward Pov.

Estuve vigilando todo el rato a Bella y en cuanto el tipo le toco las piernas supe que era momento de intervenir, fui por detrás del tipo y le hice señas a Bella para que le siga el juego y se sentara entonces ella lo hizo con una sonrisa y en cuanto el tipo se iba a sentar retiré la silla y este se cayó luego tomé a Bella de la mano y salimos de allí.

-Es un tarado, yo no estaba mirando a nadie y si estuviera mirando quue Edward- dijo Bella mientras entrábamos al departamento.

-Por eso es que yo con heterosexuales nada- respondí sentándome en los muebles y metiéndome en el papel de mejor amigo gay.

- Tan difícil es que piensen un poco, una cita… una cita no se en un lugar acogedor pero no ahogado, tranquila pero arriesgada, con alguien inteligente que me haga reír, que hable, que me escuche, ¿estoy pidiendo demasiado cierto?- yo solo podía escuchar y ver como se iba a su habitación y en ese momento encontré mi inspiración para escribir el articulo para la revista, me senté frente a mi computadora y empecé a escribir.

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba nuevamente frente a Rosalie mientras ella leía el artículo y yo deseaba que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para complacerla.

-_Una cita normal pero transgresora, en un sitio acogedor pero no ahogado, tranquila pero arriesgada, con un tipo que nos haga reír, que hable pero nos escuche… _-suspiró- te felicito, por fin entendiste lo que queremos las mujeres, felicitaciones la verdad- dijo sonriendo y yoi estaba tranquilo pensando en un buen descanso- y te propongo algo – dijo aun sonriendo- la segunda parte de este mismo tema para mañana si?- dijo volviendo su vista a la computadora mientras yo no lo podía creer, ahora estaba más convencido que no debía haber aceptado este trabajo.

**Chicas disculpen la demora en subir el capítulo la verdad es que se me fue la inspiración y como que la universidad me tenía toda ocupada… en fin aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo espero les guste y espero actualizar pronto. Manden sus reviews.**

**Muchos besos…XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**La mejor No – Cita**

**Bella Pov**

Me encontraba sentada riendo naturalmente y sin esfuerzo por primera vez en semanas, en un lindo restaurante, con un hombre guapo y divertido.

- Entonces le dije que tenía que refrescar la nevera y él solo encontró la manera de refrescarla echándole un balde de agua- dijo Demetri riendo.

- No puedo creer que hay echo eso- le respondí riendo aún más.

Después de reír un poco más pensé en que quizás las cosas estaban cambiando para mejor y que quizás era tiempo de encontrar al hombre perfecto, por lo menos Demetri parecía el hombre perfecto.

- Sabes Bella- dijo Demetri devolviéndome a la realidad- eres muy divertida.

- Pues gracias- le conteste con una sonrisa- sabes, me gustaría conocerte más.

- Mmmm… pues haber dime ¿Tienes secretos?- dijo él.

- Bueno creo que todos tenemos secretos ¿verdad?- le respondí.

- Bueno pues ya tenemos por donde empezar- me dijo él con una sonrisa…..

_Al día siguiente…_

- Pues no te lo tomes a mal amiga pero a mi se me hace muy pero muuuuuyyy aburrido- me dijo Ángela después de contarle mi cita a ella y Alec.

- Mmmm y eso de que es doctor… Bells linda ¿no te atraerá por otra cosa?- preguntó Alec haciendo referencia a que James también era doctor.

- No chicos ya se los dije, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con James, él es divertido, guapo e inteligente. Todo en uno.- respondí.

- ¿Quién "todo en uno"?- pregunto Alice. Solo eso me faltaba mi hermana para sumarse a la conversación.

- El nuevo galán que se encontró tu hermana, es médico, guapo y gracioso.- le respondió Ángela. A veces me preguntaba si mi mejor amiga no era la mejor amiga de mi hermana.

- Bells, fuiste a una cita y no me contaste...- dijo Alice poniendo su rostro y llorando fingidamente.

- Allie, no tengo que contarte a cada cita a la que voy …

- Claro que sí, es tu deber como hermana mayor informarme acerca de tus citas, además de que debo ayudarte a vestirte, maquillarte…..- definitivamente este iba a ser el comienzo de una largo interrogatorio.

**Edward Pov**

Iba saliendo del trabajo a encontrarme con Bella y sus amigos, al parecer quiere que los conozca a todos, ya la verdad no se que hacer esto de llevar dos vidas me está agotando, y cada día Bella me gusta más estoy empezando a darme cuenta que las mentiras no son buenas aunque me hayan funcionado todos estos años.

Entré al bar y allí al fondo la divisé tan hermosa como siempre, con ese vestido que la hace ver sexy y sofisticada a la vez, esa sonrisa en sus labios tan apetecibles y esos ojos que me atrapan cada vez que los veo.

- Edward hola, deja que te presente- dijo Bella levantándose para saludarme- ella es mi hermana menor Alice, mi mejor amiga Ángela y mi mejor amigo Alec.

- Mucho gusto- dije saludando a todos y sentándome.

- Bueno Edward ¿en qué trabajas?- preguntó Alice, la hermana de Bella.

- Vamos Allie déjalo en paz, no lo agobies con tus preguntas.- dijo Bella

- Ay Bells, solo estaba conociéndolo, pero bueno si no quieres que hablemos de él porque no nos cuentas ¿vas a salir con Demetri de nuevo?- ¿Demetri? ¿Quién era él?

- Ay Ed, no me digas que Bells aún no te contó.- dijo Alec al verme con cara de no entender nada.

- Pues la verdad no.- respondí.

- Bueno es que salí con alguien y bueno las cosas fueron tan bien en la primera cita que voy a salir con él otra vez.- dijo Bella algo sonrojada.

- Ay si, pasó la primera etapa donde la cita es ideal como dice Madame Mon Amour.- dijo Alec y yo casi me atraganté.

- ¿Tu lees a Madame Mon Amour?- le pregunté yo nerviosamente.

- Si claro que si, aunque últimamente ha estado un poco excéntrica pero bueno. ¿Y tú?

- Yo ¿qué?

- Si tú lees a Madame Mon Amour- pregunto Alec

- Ahh no yo no- respondí, venir aquí no fue una buena idea.

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono, al ver la pantalla agradecí tener dos amigos totalmente inoportunos.

- Em, dime hermano- respondí al teléfono.

_- Eddie, ¿Qué tal unos tragos y un poco de fútbol?_

- Perfecto, estoy ahí en 10 minutos- respondí.

_-Genial ya le avise a Jazz, te espero.- _y con eso colgó.

- Bueno chicos me tengo que ir el trabajo me llama- me disculpe con todos y salí de allí lo más rápido que pude.

**Bella Pov**

Me encontraba cenando con Demetri otra vez, me estaba divirtiendo tanto cuando levanté la cabeza y entonces lo vi, después de un mes intentando alejarme del recuerdo, James con Jessica entrando en el restaurante tan felices como siempre. Sin embargo me recobré y me prometí mentalmente que su presencia no interferiría con mi cita.

Estábamos terminando de cenar cuando me disculpe para ir al baño y entonces lo escuché.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya no saludas?- preguntó James detrás mió.

- No.- respondí con una sonrisa para que vea que ya no me afectaba nada.- es que no te vi, disculpa. Y.. ¿cómo has estado?- le pregunte.

- Pues bastante bien a decir verdad- respondió- y supongo que yo no tengo ni que preguntar, al parecer estás bien acompañada, lástima que no vaya a durar- dijo él.

- ¿De qué hablas?, Demetri es un hombre guapo, inteligente, gracioso y…

- Y está casado- respondió James- ¿Cómo lo se? Porque trabajamos en el mismo hospital, él es enfermero y está casado, lamento que te enteres así pero es mejor a seguir pensando lo que no es.- dijo James dejándome sin palabras. No podía estar pasándome esto de nuevo, tenía que salir de aquí.

- Bueno James fue un gusto verte- le dije con una sonrisa fingida- ya debo irme cuídate mucho, adiós.

No podía creerlo, el hombre perfecto resultó no ser tan perfecto.

**Edward Pov. **

Me encontraba en la sala intentando escribir la siguiente columna de Madame Mon Amour cuando escuché la puerta abrirse y por ella entro Bella tan hermosa, tan angelical y... ¿tan decepcionada? ¿Por qué estaba decepcionada? debía averiguarlo.

-Oye ¿tu no estabas en…? Ahh ya se, ya se, le tenía fobia al matrimonio- le dije para romper un poco el hielo.

-Mmm todo lo contrario es tan adicto que está casado. – respondió ella con una mueca.

- Auch…mmm bueno que te parece si nos tomamos algo y me cuentas lo que pasó.- le ofrecí, supongo que un amigo gay hace eso, la verdad no tenía idea pero si eso la animaba estaba dispuesto a escucharla toda la noche si era necesario.

_Una hora después…_

- Yo tampoco estoy buscando la perfección- dijo ella.

- No claro que no- le dije, tenia que animarla como sea y eso iba a hacer- mira tu solo estas buscando alguien que sea rudo pero tierno, callado pero conversador, alto pero bajito, flaco pero gordo…

-Yaaaa…- me dijo ella riendo y tapándome la boca, tenerla tan cerca y no poder hacer nada iba a matarme pero por lo menos la hice reír.- ya en serio. No... Yo, yo me conforme con un tipo que esté dispuesto a negociar, que no le de vergüenza hacer el ridículo y así como no pueda esconder sus malos chistes tampoco pueda esconder lo profundamente enamorado que está de mi.

- Mmm si ves, nos vamos acercando al ser humano- le dije bromeando.

- Bueno entonces brindemos por encontrar a ese ser humano que está en vía de extinción- dijo ella.

- Ahh y… por poder saltarnos la primera cita- agregué yo.

-Uy si… salud entonces- me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Salud.- en ese momento comenzó a sonar su teléfono y ella contestó.

-Hola hermana…hay Allie en serio otra ves…en el centro comercial?...tranquila, tranquila ya voy yo para allá, ok.. chao.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté yo.

- Alice tiene un problema con las compras… es una larga historia te la cuento cuando regrese.

- ¿Te acompaño?- le pregunté.

-No no, no hace falta, si te necesito yo te aviso- y se volvió de nuevo hacia mi.- Ed, te quiero decir una cosita, esta ha sido la mejor no-cita que he tenido en mucho tiempo, gracias.- y dicho esto se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, después se paró y se fue.- una no-cita.

Me paré y volví a la computadora, aunque todo esto me perturbaba en este momento tenia inspiración para escribir, al menos había encontrado mi inspiración para el trabajo y creo que me estaba empezando a confundirme más.

**Bueno, bueno tras un año de ausencia regreso mi inspiración me disculpo con aquellas personas que esperaron durante todo este tiempo y agradezco la paciencia que tuvieron conmigo, no prometo actualizar muy seguido pero les prometo terminar la historia.**

**Muchos besos y si les gusto el capitulo envien sus reviews...=D!**


End file.
